


Queentolt

by Turtlewatcher



Series: Queentolt [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drag, Flirting, M/M, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlewatcher/pseuds/Turtlewatcher
Summary: Bertolt meets a fan backstage.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: Queentolt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050971
Comments: 22
Kudos: 43





	1. Queentolt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertolt meets a fan backstage.

Mirrors. He hated mirrors.

He also loved them. 

It was a complicated relationship. Mirrors were integral, necessary, and absolutely essential to achieving this look. 

Then again, that meant he had to see himself in them. Somehow, despite his desperate need to perform and please, he could not possibly stand to look for longer than was necessary to ensure stage-readiness.

Oh.

Ok, he was going to have to give it to the mirror this time. Without her (Him? They? Do mirrors identify?), the gorgeous man reflected would never have appeared in his field of view. 

“Hey,” the stranger said with a confident grin. 

Oh no. Please don’t smile like that. Bertolt’s heart sprang into his throat. 

And he was still staring. Through the mirror, albeit, but staring nonetheless. Sitting. Half untucked. Thank god his face was still covered to the max. He could feel it heating up to a pink that had the potential to match his lipstick. 

“Great set tonight. I’m… ok, it’s, uh, a little bit embarrassing,” the stranger chuckled nervously, “but I’m kind of a huge fan.”

Fan. 

He had a fan. 

A real life fan? Who was shuffling awkwardly toward the door.

“Anyway. Sorry. Great to meet you. I’ll leave you alone.”

 _Alone?_

“N-no!” he stammered, spinning around from the shitty old excuse of a makeup counter.

He received an eyebrow raise in return. A teasing glance. 

“You’re not bothering me. I… I just.”

God, he had no idea what he was going to say. Was this guy coming, ah, coming closer?

“Just what?” 

“Um. Sorry. I’m Bertolt.”

He shoved his hand out, suddenly remembering a hint of decent manners. It was met with a deliciously firm grip. What was it about this guy? Why couldn’t he get his pulse under control?

“Reiner,” the man supplied.

“S-Sorry. I’m all. I’m - ”

Bertolt motioned to his half-drag self apologetically. 

“Nah, gotta make the magic happen somehow, huh? Besides, I’m intruding. It’s just, Theo sent me back to give you this.”

Reiner held a check out, close enough now that Bertolt could easily take it between two fake nails. It was a meager gig, but he wasn’t really doing it for the money anyhow. 

“Well. Great to finally meet you.”

Like a big, tall dummy, he nearly let this beautiful fan - _his fan_ \- walk right out. Without a “thank you” or asking how he became a fan, and not asking why the hell he was bringing his check back to the dressing room that doubled as the entire backstage.

“Reiner!” 

It came out of his mouth without warning. His fingers fluttered on his thigh, greatly tempted to fly over his own lips. Reiner paused and turned with a slowness that had Bertolt on the edge of his seat. Stool. 

When Reiner raised an eyebrow all over again, Bertolt realized he was supposed to say something. He managed the beginnings of what was meant to be an invitation.

“Are you, um, going to be sticking around a little while?” 

Teeth flashed. Lips curved.

“Yeah. I get off at two, though.”

“Oh. Well. I -”

Reiner saved him from his poor attempt of explaining.

“Would you want to get a drink?”

Bertolt nodded with an excitement that was incriminating. 

The second the hunky blonde disappeared from the room, Bertolt began scrubbing his makeup off with a new vigor. 

Oh no. 

What if Reiner wouldn’t like him out of drag?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not have written this on my phone after day drinking while binge re-watching Drag Race in an attempt to sooth the hole left behind from a lack of going to any shows since last Christmas. I wasn't going to post originally, but now here I am.
> 
> What would Bert's drag name be?  
> He would be stupid tall in heels.


	2. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things went very well that night.

Bertolt awoke to something he had not woken up to in a very long time. Warm hands gripped his sides while his most recent acquaintance nuzzled at his chest. He had no choice but to bite his lip when those eyes looked up at him. 

On second thought, he had never woken up to something quite like this. 

“Did you sleep well?” Reiner said softly. It took Bertolt by surprise at how gentle he touched and talked. Especially if he considered the night before. 

“Mmhm. You?”

“Very.”

Yeah. That was nice. Reiner was cuddling him just right. Bertolt let his arm fall across those broad shoulders and closed his eyes. 

“Do you always let men stay the night?”

Reiner’s question was yet another surprise. He asked that as if Bertolt had a lot of men in his bed in the first place. Picking up strangers at Theo’s bar was not exactly his game. Although, he wouldn’t call Reiner a stranger. Bertolt might not know him, but he felt like he did. And to be fair, if anything, Reiner had picked _him_ up. 

“No,” he breathed, “I don’t really… do this. Do you?”

He opened his eyes in time to see what he thought was a tinge of pink rise to Reiner’s cheek as his head shook slowly side to side with a sudden shyness. 

“Um. Do you want to stay for breakfast,” Bertolt asked, feeling plenty shy himself. There was no alcohol to bolster his confidence this morning. 

Reiner buried his face into Bertolt’s chest with a resounding, although slightly muffled, “Yeah.”

“But we don’t have to get up yet,” Bertolt offered. He let his hand wander loosely across Reiner’s back and closed his eyes again. The memory of lips and hot breath against his collar bone flooded his mind and put a ball of heat in his stomach. 

“Mmm,” Reiner hummed into his skin. 

Bertolt shimmied down until he was looking into amber eyes. Until he was pulling their lips together. Not that Reiner was complaining. They both hummed against each other and a tingle ran over Bertolt’s skin.

“I see,” Reiner whispered as they pulled apart. 

“If you’re, um, interested?”

Reiner cracked a sweet half smile at that before brushing his jaw with a feather-light touch. It stole Bertolt’s breath right away. 

“Do you want to do this again,” he asked. The words left his mouth as if pulled from him by Reiner’s fingers.

“I thought that’s what we were about to do,” Reiner muttered, smile fully fledged this time.

“But - you know -“

Reiner chuckled and drew his chin closer before saying, “Yeah,” their lips brushing as he did.

Bertolt’s fingers sank into Reiner’s hair and his tongue into his mouth. He was suddenly very hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drag race? Check.  
> UK? Check.  
> Baga? Quack, Quack!


End file.
